Friday Night
by ncdover
Summary: Originally posted on AO3. High school AU where Cass is in band and Dean is a football player. Castiel/Dean Winchester


Friday Night...

"Hey Cass, got any plans for after the game Friday?"

"Nah, you know me. I'll stop by the diner then head home. I have to work Saturday morning anyway."

"Crap! Okay, I was just wondering. I think the whole percussion section is going over to Taylor's house. His parents are out of town. I was just hoping I'd have someone with a brain there to talk to."

Sam was not too happy about going but he knew as well as anyone he wouldn't be welcome at home until Saturday morning. It was homecoming and Dean was sure to have SOMEONE at the house, if not more than one someone.

The percussion section, sometimes he wonders why he even tries to fit in with them. They are mostly freshmen this year. All immature and just YOUNG! Well, technically they are the same age as him even though he is a sophomore. Sam is scary smart, skipped eighth grade all together and tested into ninth when they moved to town. It's amazing how being the new kid was a totally different experience for him than it was for his big brother Dean.

Within a week of moving in Dean had joined the football team. Second string isn't bad for someone that didn't grow up with the coach's son or isn't kin to the principal, this is about the smallest hole in the wall town Sam has ever been in, but Dean has one hell of an arm.  
Sam on the other hand was drug to all the games because their dad has always thought Dean shit gold. So after almost an entire season he decided he would be productive and do something that would at least boost his portfolio. Colleges love extracurricular activities and band is about the best one in Podunk Tennessee.

At least something good came from joining. Castiel, Cass for short, transferred in at the beginning of the year. He was super quiet and a little nerdy, so of course he and Sam became fast friends. He's a junior so Sam can actually have conversations with him, although these have started revolving around his brother a lot more in the last few weeks. The coach's son mentioned before, Michael, was in a wreck and broke his right arm, which just so happened to be his throwing arm. This took Dean from interesting to a town GOD. He was now the starting quarterback. This apparently earned him not only star status in town, but also the leading role in every female students, and some faculty if we are honest, wet dream.

Sam had said as much to Cass, who turned about six shades of purple and began to stutter and suddenly had to get to class, but not before mumbling "Not just female" under his breath. Sam always did have good hearing.

A couple days after it was announced that Dean would be starting the third game of the season Cass had come back to Sam's house to hang out. His older sister Rebecca had dragged him along to entertain her "dates" younger brother while they "studied." Cass didn't mind hanging out with Sam, that wasn't the problem at all.  
The problem was that every time Cass thought about Dean and Becca "studying " in Dean's bedroom he would get a sharp pain in the pit of his stomach. After about twenty minutes he felt as if his stomach was being ripped from his body through his bellybutton and was apparently looking bad enough that Sam offered to walk to the park down the road with him. This was when he first started talking to Sam about Dean. It was kind of odd at first and was a bit confusing to Sam until he was able to connect the dots after they returned to the house several hours later.

The first thing they noticed was Becca's car wasn't in the driveway. Just Dean's baby, god he loves that car. Sam and Dean's dad was out of town again. He usually seems to have somewhere to be besides home taking care of his sons. This particular week he was out hunting with his buddies from the last place they had tried to put down roots. The boys didn't mind too much this time though, because they knew Bobby and Jim wouldn't let him get too stupid and they may actually get some meat to put in the freezer. Unlike when he went with Cordon and Rufus and Dean had to drive two hours away to bail him out of jail.

"Hey angel your sister totally left your ass here. She said something about not waiting around all night for you guys to be out playing sucky face. At this Dean had a quizzical look on his face. "Oh my GOD! Cass, why does your sister say this stupid shit?" Sam didn't have a problem with two guys together but dang he wasn't into guys, and definitely not Cass. He was his best friend. Maybe he should get a haircut. His brother teased him about his girl hair often enough. That has to be what it is.

Dean just kept staring at Cass, watching as his face turned pink, then red and finally purple. Thinking maybe Cass had a crush on Sammy, he started teasing him. Cass caught Dean completely off guard saying that Sam wasn't his type. As he turned to go call his other sister Anna Dean could have sworn he heard him say something about the wrong brother. By the time Anna had got off work and picked Cass up Sam had put the pieces together. The looks, Dean would watch Cass when he wasn't looking and Cass would stare the minute Dean looked away. Sam decided then he would try to help his friend. Hopefully his idiot brother would be able to put aside his fear of commitment and of the reaction people would have and actually let himself be happy. That had been six weeks ago.

Cass had eventually opened up to Sam about how he felt about Dean. He also seemed to spend more and more time over at the Winchester house. Dean even seemed to open up to the blue eyed melaphone player. Watching him practice when he was trying to memorize a new song they were adding to the half time show. Hell, he even showed up at practice one day after school when he didn't have his own practice for once. Of course, he played it off as him being there for his brother. This might have been believable if he had looked even once toward the percussion pit, but his eyes never left his "angel." This little tease from that first day had stuck and as much as Cass grumbled and protested that he was no angel, it didn't seem to be going away anytime soon.  
So Friday night Sam and Cass did their halftime show at the football game and the band played until after the team was well into the locker room changing. A win at homecoming was something to celebrate after all. Dean of course won homecoming king, no one expected anything less. The one thing Sam noticed that many others probably wouldn't was that while Dean's "queen" was clung to his side almost reverently, he only had eyes for Cass. I mean he held up his end marvelously, escorting the girl with his arm wrapped around her waist but didn't look at her more than once.

After the game Cass told Sam again about his plan to go to the diner then home, this was Sam's chance. He finally found his brother who was looking around the commons in search of something, or someone Sam thought.

"Hey Dean, Cass is looking for you. He said he was going to the diner."

"Why didn't he just find me here?" Dean looked around one more time like he really couldn't figure this out.

"He said something about the crowd and all the teenage angst.: Sam said with a shrug.

This made sense to Dean. Cass didn't spend much time with the student body en mass. "Okay I was ready to get out of here anyway." Dean hadn't been much on school dances, well, ever. He'd always been only interested in finding his date for the night and getting out as quickly as possible.

The bell above the door dinged again. The diner seemed the popular place tonight. Finally getting used to the fact that it's a busy night, Cass doesn't even look up, that is until someone sits down across from him. "Hey Dean, I figured you'd be busy with your date for the night by now." Dean looks at him a little quizzically. "Sammy said you were looking for me." Cass tilts his head and stares into the green eyes that he could get lost in. "He did, did he?"

Dean thinks he has it figured out. Thinking why the hell not, he raises a hand to brush Cass's bangs back from his eyes. They had fallen down when he finally released Dean's gaze and was finding his food quite interesting. "What if I want my date tonight to be more than just for tonight?" Cass looks around like he's trying to see who has Dean so hooked because they are always just for a night. Dean leans in lightly brushing his lips against his temple. "OH/ OH! Um that would definitely be okay with me." His smile growing so big you could see his gums.

Sam decides noon is a safe time to come home. Walking in the door he sees Dean asleep on the huge recliner. Huh maybe it didn't work. Walking to the front to turn off the television he sees his best friend curled up to Dean sleeping peacefully. Well, maybe it did. Sure hope he called work. He thinks to himself as he goes past them into the kitchen. I may as well make breakfast.


End file.
